The invention relates to a tensioner for a power transmission belt.
A system for power belt transmission from one shaft to another requires the presence of a belt tensioner so as to obtain satisfactory operation and, consequently, numerous tensioner devices have been proposed comprising a metal spring and means for damping the vibrations generated in the belt by the cyclic irregularities of the engine speed.
Although such devices, known for example from US-A-4 525 152 or WO 83/00731 or EP-A1-0243237 in the name of the Applicant give satisfaction, they are generally of a complex structure, so of considerable price and size.
Consequently, a general object of the invention is to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt with a particularly simple structure, which may thus be manufactured under good economic conditions and which furthermore, because of its small size, is particularly appropriate for use in the automobile industry where, as is known, the available space under the engine hood is reduced.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a device which has a wide range of use whatever the characteristics of the spring used, in particular a spring having mechanical and geometric characteristics such that a risk of buckling results therefrom.